Angie Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Angie Diaz noticed that her son has had a few permanent changes since his adventures in an alternate dimension. And she is wondering what is so amazing about this Hekapoo girl anyway! Lemon/Incest/I felt like writing one of Marco and his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would write this because I don't think that I have ever really written a straight smut story for this fandom and felt the need to change that. So please read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. You can never have too much MILF love. Would Love to see fan art of this or any of my work, shameless plug. Enjoy.**

Angie Diaz was trying her hardest not to stare at her easy feat as just eight minutes ago he was an adorable little boy that was just starting his way down the wonderful road of puberty. According to Star he had gone on some sort of strange adventure and ended up as this hunk of man that sat at their breakfast table.

She felt her face feel hot as she checked her son out, she did it sneakily, no one even noticed. But she felt her eyes travel over her sons impressive muscles and abs. He was wearing a ripped leather jacket for some reason that was still not clear to his mother, but she honestly wasn't complaining she had perfect view of his amazing body. It was absolutely fascinating. Sure Rafael had an impressive physique with muscles on top of his muscles and the stamina of a horse in heat. But this was different...it felt...naughtier yet sickeningly right.

She took another sip of her orange juice in the hopes that this might reduce the amount of heat radiating off of her face and soothe the boiling sensation in her body and core. But it did nothing. Marco finished his sixth plate, he said that he had not eaten breakfast foods for a few years and that this was a nice treat. She had no idea what it was that her son had gone through but it had definitely made him different it was almost as if she had a complete stranger at her table.

"Thank you for the meal." Marco said smiling to his parents. His father was completely unfazed by the strange magic that had occurred to their son and just seemed to be rolling with it without any trouble. HE had even insisted that Marco return to school for the remainder of the school year. Not at all seeming to understand that Marco was a full grown adult now. And might not want to spend his days at a smelly stuffy high school.

"My pleasure darling." Angie said standing up to begin collecting the plates. She was stopped by Marco already beginning to clean up for her. He moved gracefully and with complete knowledge of what had to be done. She sat back down with a raised eyebrow and tried to control the bubbly feeling in her stomach and core. Why did she find this so attractive? She was acting like Star for goodness sake!

Speaking of Star the girl was practically drooling as she watched the boy at work. Her eyes were wide and she was doing her little habit where she chewed on her wand. She also alternated by taking not so candid camera shots of Marco while he was at work. Completely unashamed of her ogling the now very much older man. He was now closer in age to his parents then he was to Star. At least look wise. Angie did not know how he might act personality wise.

"Well children you had better get ready for your day back at school!" Rafael said cheerfully as he went off to get ready for work. Star and Marco grabbed their backpacks and headed for the front door. Angie gave both of them a kiss on the cheek as she did every morning before they left for and to stand on tiptoe and lean slightly against Marco in order to give him his kiss goodbye. She felt her fingers linger completely against her will against Marco's tight chest and stomach, completely against her own better judgement. But after she stepped away her lips still tingled and her fingertips felt as if they had been dipped into the sun.

She sighed like a lovesick school girl as she watched her son and the transfer student walk down the street together. What she wouldn't give to be young again. And not a mother. And specifically not his mother. Rafael gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran out the door and off to work. Which meant that she had the house to herself, which probably meant dishes and other chores. She grabbed an apron and began to get to work on them.

Marco went thirty five feet down the sidewalk and waved at his Dad as he drove past. He then paused as he saw himself in the reflection of the car window.  
"I think I should maybe change out of these old clothes." Marco spoke aloud and gestured to his chest and ripped jeans. Star looked at him in confusion and then shook her head.  
"What! No! you look great! Everyone is going to love it!"  
"I don't know, feel a bit of a chill. I'll meet you at school okay?" He said as he turned around and jogged back towards his house. Star frowned in annoyance. She waved bye-bye to Marco Diaz and his impressive set of abs as they went further and further away. She hoped that they didn't just up and disappear once he got back to school. At least she had plenty of candids of him, she pulled up the one that she got of him bending over and licked her lips lecherously. Yeah that was some good behind.

Marco returned to his house and stepped inside. It was usually unlocked before his mother went to work. He sat down on the living room chair and put his head between his hands and heaved a heavy sigh.  
This was too much. Everything just felt too much. He never expected to have to go through all of this so soon. He had sort of expected that he would just go back to being a normal kid the instant that he walked back through the portal, instead he had remained in his enormous body of a full grown man. And here and now? That felt terrifyingly bizarre. He missed his old life, out in the hills hunting Hekapoo down, being a cool bad ass renegade. But here and now in this civilized setting...it made him feel as if he were a caveman brought forward too many years and now stuck in the future.

He heard someone moaning in the other room. His senses were all immediately at the alert. He crouched down and crab walked towards the kitchen his arms at the ready to grab and grapple anything that came his way. He looked around the corner expecting to see something dangerous or unexpected. And he did. Although it was not what he had initially believed to be dangerous. It was his mother, leaning against the sink and rubbing at herself. She had slipped her fingers down her pants and was playing with her sex. He could now smell the heavy scent in the air, it seemed to dance on the wind and slam against his nose.

He licked his lips. He knew that she was his mother, deep down he still could see and identify her...but he had also been gone for so long, in his mind at least he had been gone for almost two decades. And he had really only seen Hekapoo over that time period, which had lead to a while lot of stuff and trouble that the two of them probably had to deal with. So when he saw Star for the first time he really only saw her as an old friend or as a little girl. But this...this was a woman. All woman. With beautiful inviting sensual hips, long bright hair nowhere near as fiery as Hekapoo's but he didn't need or want fiery it created a nice little ember color. Her breasts heaved beneath her sweater, it did nothing to hide her figure, if anything it brought his eyes to the two large globes right there upon her chest.

Yes she was a beautiful woman. And now he was watching her pleasure herself in a house that she probably assumed was empty. And he was creeping on her like a pervert that had not seen a person for decades. Which technically he was...but it was also his own mom! Shouldn't he be a bit more concerned about all of this?

"OOOOHHHHH MARCO!" Angie called out flinging her head backwards and rolling her neck. Her eyes still firmly closed. Marco's eyes widened in shock and amazement. She was thinking about him! She was actually masturbating in their kitchen to the thought of him! He wondered if it would be wrong to exploit this. Then he realized that he would be insane not to exploit this.

He turned and walked back to the front door. He closed it with more of an audible click this time. He heard her gasp from the kitchen and could almost imagine her bringing her fingers out of her sopping wet cunt and looking to see who was coming. He walked to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He waited a few seconds and then there she was. The smell of her cunt flooded the room. His senses had increased over his time away. And so he was able to tell exactly how long she had been touching herself. He felt a little guilty for giving her blue lips, but he had been living with blue balls for almost a solid month and a half now from hunting down Hekapoo. The little tease knew how cute she was and usually used it to distract him.

Angie wiped her hands on a paper towel and flung it behind herself as she walked into the living room with a confused but loving smile on her lips.  
"Marco. What are you doing back so soon darling?"  
"I'm just...I'm just confused mom. Over so much. I've been gone for so long yet so little has changed. I don't know how I can possibly deal with all of it."  
"Oh darling." She said stopping in front of him. He was on the couch arm rest so he was still a solid head taller then her. She looked up at him, he resembled his father in terms of height and width, more muscle though, and much more obvious muscle. She loved his big and beefy her little boy had gotten over the years that he had been away.

"I know that things are tough with you just getting back. But we will do anything to make it easier for you." She said cupping his cheek and running her thumb down the side of his face. She felt that shivery sensation again and cursed her bad luck that she had not gotten the chance to get off. She didn't know this but she was currently associating being motherly with sexual arousal as she was very close to the peak of her climax. She just needed something to push her over the edge.

Marco grasped her hand in one of his, it practically disappeared, he resembled some sort of ancient barbarian warrior. She shivered at the very sensual thought and leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of his jaw. Marco moved as fast as lighting. His reflexes honed to a razors edge. He gripped her lips in his own and kissed her deeply and lovingly. Angie gasped and did not even debate about pulling away but instead deepened the kiss. She needed air. Her head was spinning and her knees felt weak. She felt pins and needled running up and down her legs and she felt her sex begin to tingle and tremble in excitement. Marco restarted the kiss as she began to pull away. He was nowhere near done. They would be done when he said that they were done.

She gasped as his arms went around her back and gripped her ass. Keeping her right where his muscle bound arms could get at her. Exactly where he wanted her. She attempted to pull away in concern. This was unlike Marco. She wondered when he had become so forceful. And when she had actually begun to enjoy it.

Marco could not believe that this was happening! He was making out with her! He was making out with his own mother! But in his mind at this moment she was not his mother, she was merely a woman in heat and he could smell the desire radiating off of her in great big waves of sex.  
"I can smell your cunt." He whispered as he finally pulled away. His hands gripped her skirt and effortlessly ripped it to shreds she looked down and quickly shimmied out of her sweater. Marco shrugged off his jacket and began to fiddle with his belt before letting his torn pants fall to the ground.

She looked in amazement at the size and thickness of his dick. IT was like nothing that she had ever seen before, the size and suggested power behind it was insurmountable. It looked like something out of her imagination. It was at that moment that she noticed every critical thing about her own body. Her bottom was big and not as bouncy as it had been in her youth. Her breasts were starting to sag, she had large dark nipples and crows feet were beginning to come in. No gray hairs. Yet. But she could have been in better shape. Her tummy was not as flat as it could have been. Marco did not see any of those things. He only saw the beautiful woman standing before him awaiting his cock.

She looked down at his cock in desire and suspicion and concern. That was no virgins cock. It was the cock of a prime breeding bull who was used to getting his way with fucking anything and everything in sight. She reached down and gripped her pink and white panties and slid them off before reaching to cover her cunt and bush. Marco just ran his hands over her own and brushed them away before smiling lovingly down at her lovely bush. Her cunt winked at him, inviting him to dive right in. He gripped the base of his cock and began to rub at it gently. Waking up the massive python that he kept hidden in his pants.

His hands did not cover it. She reached out and gripped his head and began to turn it counterclockwise before rubbing her other tinier hand beneath that. Their hands would occasionally bump together, but there was enough room on his cock that all four of their hands could fit on it while it was hardly even erect. It was that massive. She gulped and wondered if it would even fit in her pussy. Did he grow this naturally or did some sort of magic affect him while he was away.

Finally Marco groaned and her hands were covered in his precum. There was so much of it. She was amazed that it was not straight up semen. If he orgasmed inside of her with only his pre he still might get her pregnant. She was luckily enough still on the pill and she doubted that he would go that far...but would she? Would she be able to control herself around such a perfect cock?

She bent over and brushed her hair behind her head. She opened her mouth wide and ran her tongue across the underside of his cock. He gasped and shuddered she also shuddered in joy She had no idea that a cock could taste this good! Or that pre-cum could taste this good! OR that anything in the entire world could taste this good! She needed it to be firmly inside of her! Now!

Marco agreed and without even bothering to ask her he gripped her underneath the shoulders and lifted her up. Her breasts flew through the air and nearly hit her in the face. He rested her on the top of his dick .Something that is typically kept from family members. But these two had gone so far, and they were now a little bit closer then family. Something even deeper and more meaningful to each other.

They began to grind against each other before Marco gripped her hips and planted himself home. It was a homecoming. A return to the body that had created and birthed him. It was also a reclamation of the land. Reclaiming this cunt as his own. He had taken her and she was forever his. She gasped and shuddered, it made sense that he knew so much about her body, he had spent nine months in there after all. He should know all of the little spots that drove her absolutely wild. It made sense!

Fucking her son made sense!

Their coupling did not last long. He was thrusting at the pace of a jackrabbit in his lust filled haze. His desire was so strong that he had no sense of pace. He just knew that he had to be inside of her, that he had to keep that face on her face. It was her with a bright red blush going across her nose, her cheeks flushed a dark red and her nose crinkling up, her mouth wide open and her eyes closing up in concentration and joy. She had never felt this much pleasure before in her life. And doubted that she would again. She was trembling on top of him like never before. Her cunt was gripping and pulling at his cock with the desire of a girl a third her age. She only knew that she wanted him, she needed him, and that nothing was going to take this away from her.

She screamed as she began to orgasm and Marco orgasmed inside of her, the two of them were in synch. He pulled out and finished his climax across her belly. He held her up, his legs nowhere near ready to go down and his arms effortlessly holding her aloft. She smiled and nuzzled his forehead with her own. He returned the action, his stubble rubbing against her neck.

"You are amazing darling." She cooed out lovingly to her son. Her sexual desire had diminished a little, and now she was in the loving afterglow. With no shame at all.  
"So were you." Marco said. Suddenly a fiery portal opened up beneath them and the two fell through it. Angie gripped her son in a death grip and screamed like a scared little school girl. Marco was already at the alert once they landed and looked around preparing for danger. Instead he saw a naked and very confused Hekapoo.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked in confusion and surprise and maybe even just a tad of hurt.  
"Yes but you can certainly join in if you would like." Marco offered with what he hoped was a charming smile. His mother nestled in his arms in fear. The world that they were in was large, and dusty, similar to a desert, with withered trees and great big mountains in the distance. And the only thing that she had on was a bra.  
"Don't worry she[s a friend." Marco whispered to Angie. He looked back up towards Hekapoo who had crossed her arms and frowned at him in annoyance.  
"This is Angie." He called over holding her out to Hekapoo. Hekapoo looked her up and down critically. She then shrugged.  
"Fuck it, that cock is too good to give up entirely. I can live with sharing it." She said with no regrets.

Angie woke up nestled against a moaning Marco. She sat up and looked over to where her other lover Hekapoo was sucking off her son. Hekapoo had already changed into her bikini top and loin cloth. All three of them had new clothing. After staying in this dimension for so long Angie eventually demanded new clothes, as had Marco. And Hekapoo's dress eventually fell apart and she had to wear something. So each one of them had received some new clothing, all designed off of the animals of the world that they now found themselves blissfully living in. Hekapoo wore a green cow print animal hide that hardly covered her nipples in a low slung bikini, and a long loin cloth that just about covered her pussy but left both of her ass cheeks completely free to the air. Angie's was a tad more modest, a wrap around top of blue leopard print with a loin cloth that also left very little to the imagination, she had thought that her being naked at all times would be much more of a turn on. But it actually turned out that sometimes leaving a little something to the imagination could actually increase someone's lust. It certainly did for Marco at least. It was hard for him to wear his purple tiger striped loin cloth as his cock was almost constantly erect and eager to violate any of the six holes available for him and him exclusively.

Angie had not even seen another person since she had joined Hekapoo and Marco in this little love nest that the three of them shared. She licked her lips and leaned forwards to join Hekapoo at 'Breakfast' she began to work on his head as Hekapoo bit at his shaft lovingly. She also reached down and pinched his extra large very full ball sack. No matter how many times his lovers emptied it he was always full again within a few minutes. Once he had gone one entire day erect without missing a beat. No ill side effects or plants used or anything! The two had been amazed.

Angie groaned and her eyes rolled back in her head as she appreciated the flavors that danced on her tongue. She had no idea that cocks could taste this good. She had no idea that cocks could be this big or this addictive. She rubbed her thighs together. She needed something in between them immediately. She looked at Hekapoo and the alabaster colored demoness understood her instantly. She moved behind Angie and lifted her nice big bubble butt into the air before shoving her entire face into Agnie's box.

Angie had changed drastically, she had no idea how long she had been there but according to Hekapoo the dimension affected people in different ways. Some grew older, some did not grow at all. And some grew into their sexual prime. Or younger. And now here Angie was. In her sexual prime. She wouldn't even know how to describe this body. She had never had it before. The largest her breasts had ever been were D's. Now they rivaled Hekapoo's at solid H's. Her hips had grown out and her ass had filled and blossomed with her hips, so that now she resembled some sort of PAWG. She had been reblessed with a real Milf body. One ht would make any man addicted to her. Too bad that this nice ass and tits and slim stomach and long strong legs, and thighs that could crush rocks were exclusively for her sons pleasure.

Case in point. She felt Hekapoo's groans increase and her cunt quivered in joy from the new sensations flooding her. Clearly Marco had woken up. He twitched his cock inside of her throat to tell her that he was awake and she mumbled a messy and very sloppy good morning. These morning sex sessions were always messy, as they all were still half asleep and his cock was so large and unwieldy that it was impossible to use it with any sort of ease. Angie began to bob her head as Hekapoo's ass cheeks clenched and trembled. Marco smiled up at them. His tongue was in the demoness's box and his nose was nestled in her ass crack. He took a deep appreciative sniff before he gave her a firm and commanding spank on the rear and appreciated the shivers that that sent through her bouncy butt.

Marco felt his mother pop off of his cock and move around. Hekapoo sat up on his face and rested her thighs on either side of his head. Now this was how you woke up in the morning. With your mother bouncing on your cock and your girlfriend sitting on your face. Marco groaned and began to thrust upwards into Angie, holding her hips in place with his big strong arms and licking at Hekapoo with the strength of a stallion. The two woman gasped and leaned forward to rest on the others shoulders. Their breasts squishing together and their hands resting on the others shoulders to steady themselves. Angie gasped, her eyes were full of hearts, she loved every second of this. She loved this life, and the pleasure brought about by this massive cock expertly maneuvering her insides. Hekapoo's eyes were full of stars, she could not see or think. All that filled her vision was Angie, easily the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. The two gasped and rubbed at the two expert pieces of pleasure rubbing away at them.

Marco took Hekapoo's clit into his mouth which drove her over the edge. She squeezed his head mightily which triggered his orgasm to explode deep within Angie. She gasped and flung her head backwards only for Hekapoo to catch it again and bring their lips together. Crashing, their tongues clashed and fought for dominance and desperation to get that final flavor of Marco's cock and cum down their throats they could survive on his semen and his semen alone if given half the chance.

* * *

That same day

* * *

Angie stood outside of the cave that they lived in with the bo staff in her hands. She held it out and then spun it in the air. She brought it down in a wide arc before smashing it onto the ground. She brought it back up and did a tight circular spin with it. She swayed her hips the way that Hekapoo had demonstrated before she jumped and attempted to bring it over her head.

Instead she landed flat on her face with an 'oof!'  
"Sorry mom. Still not good enough." Marco said as he picked her up. She frowned in annoyance.  
"I never get to go hunting or raiding with you two!" she pouted like a little child, she resembled herself as she was when she was a teenager, anxious to prove herself, fiery spirited and very free. But here she was reduced to being a mere cave wench to Marco and Hekapoo half the time as they went off hunting and on riding parties while she was stuck to simply living out and going berry picking.  
"Once you're strong enough we will take you. But not yet." He said lovingly. She frowned before she leaned up on tip toe and kissed him hard on the mouth, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer. She managed his lips with her own and the two finally pulled away with an audible pop that reverberated through the entire plain.

"That's still a no." Marco said with a red faced smirk. Angie cursed her son and threatened to take all of his sex away if he didn't take her on a hunting party. All he did was laugh. He knew that she would be eagerly awaiting his return and come running out with spread legs the instant that she heard his dragon cycle nachos on the horizon.

Angie watched him as he drove Nachos out over the horizon, Hekapoo flying beside him. She picked up the bo staff and retuned to practicing. She would be ready. One day she would prove herself to them and the three of them would be ready to take on the entire world.

* * *

Many months later

* * *

Angie and Hekapoo each held one of Marco's hands and screamed as they squeezed at his hands in pain. They screamed and howled. Marco continued to encourage them. The doctor that was by their cunts was working as fast as he could.

"I am going to murder you!" Hekapoo threatened him, her sweat stained and bright red hair fell over her face. She glared at him and he merely smiled and kissed her hand.  
"I know."  
"Not if I kill you first! How dare you put me through this! Three times!"  
"I know I'm a terrible son." Marco said mockingly. They were in the delivery room. The two womens round bellies swelled and trembled. It should have been expected that he would get them pregnant. What with how much cum he pumped into them every single day. He was just a little surprised that it had taken them this long to actually conceive. But he wasn't complaining none of them had ever talked about children. They just sort of naturally came about. And when he learned that they were pregnant, well he had no complaints. If anything he felt proud. Proud that he had achieved the ultimate purpose as a man. Breeding his women. Sure one was his mother and the other a demoness that had gotten him into this situation in the first place. But he was happy about it. Everything was going to be fine.

Hekapoo's claws dug into his skin and bit through to the blood. Angie screeched and began to beat at the bed and wall in pain and anger. That was assuming that these two did not kill him first. Everything would be okay if these two did not kill him first.

Finally Hekapoo and Angie's children crowned and then the second set came tumbling out right after, and just like that Marco's two sets of twins. Four baby girls total, were born. He could not have been prouder, of them, or of his wives for having toughed through the grueling labor.

"Oh baby." Angie said in joy as she held her children. Hekapoo pushed a small vial into Angie hands and she drank it without question.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"Haven't you ever wanted to fuck in a hospital? That gets you six weeks in fifty seconds." Angie felt a tingle and then it stopped, she felt rejuvenated. She knew that you were supposed to wait six weeks after giving birth before you had sex...but she just couldn't help herself. She and Hekapoo looked at Marco and grinned excitedly.  
"Oh boy." He said sarcastically. What else did they want from him? More babies? Actually not a bad idea, they were both hot as MILFS. Maybe he would make them keep it up.

* * *

A little while later

* * *

"Oh yes you are a hungry baby aren't you? Aren't you?" Angie said to her beautiful baby girl as she suckled at her mothers tit. Or was she her granddaughter? Angie couldn't care less. All she knew was that she was happy, and that she and her sister were all hers. She had always wanted a pretty little daughter, a pretty little daughter to call her own. And now she finally had one. And she was all hers. And they were the most precious things in the entire world to her.

She groaned as her baby sucked at her breast, eager to drain it off all of the sweet milk inside. She had no idea that breast feeding could be so pleasurable. She had always seen it as a chore with Marco. But like many things that had changed for her over the years that she spent with her son as a lover...welll he had introduced her to a new way of thinking on things.

"mmm. That looks nice." A snide voice called to her. She stiffened. She did not know that voice. It was a strangers voice. She stood up and turned. She had been sitting on a sun baked rock right outside of the cave that she and her barbarian lovers shared. She looked at the stranger. He was big, and burly and blue with horns. And he had six friend with him. And they were surrounding her in a loose circle. Hekapoo's clone that had been in the cave walked out with her own babies. Saw what was happening and rapidly ran back inside to deposit her baby with Angie's sleeping child. Angie held her just fed offspring closer to her. The baby squirmed in discomfort unsure why it's mother was holding her so tightly.

"Yeah. Nice." Another said as it took out a strange horn and aimed it at Hekapoo's clone. With a single blow the clone's flame was extinguished and Angie was alone. She glanced from one to the other.  
"I do not know what you group want. But my lovers will be back soon." She warned. The group laughed and grinned wickedly.  
"And we will be long gone by then." The leader threatened. He looked her up and down, a droplet of milk had stained her top and some was still leaking down over her breast.  
"We only need her. Get rid of the brats." One of the goons steeped forwards. Angie did so as well, closer to where a rake lay on the ground.  
"I warn you. Harm my children in any way shape or form, and you will die." She said through gritted teeth. She snarled so sharply that the goons all took a step back. That was when she struck. That was when she saw red. She kicked up the rake and did her moves.

It acted as a bo staff and flew through the air. Whacking and cracking and breaking bones and ribs. She flung it at one and then jumped up to round house kick an approaching goon in the face. She had no hesitation, only the natural maternal instinct that comes wth the territory of being a protective mother and saving her cubs!

She stomped one into the ground and turned just in time to grip another by the nuts and squeeze until she felt a pop.

"DARLING! MOM! ANGIE!" She heard a roar come over the horizon and saw her son riding his dragon cycle as fast as he could. Marco jumped, Hekapoo appeared out of mid air scissors drawn, and the three of them descended upon the strangers like a group of wild animals. They fought and kicked and clawed and bit until nothing was left except for a pile of corpses.

The three breathed heavily, stained in their fallen foes blood. Marco took his mother into his arms and patted her down in concern.  
"Are you okay?"  
"We were so scared!" Hekapoo said as she jumped into Angie's arms. Blood, sweat and tears mingled across their three heaving bodies. They all stared at each other for only a moment. And then clashed their lips together and eagerly began to pull at the thin strips of cloth that divided them from each other. Marco groped the two women unashamed. Hekapoo rubbed up and down Angie's beautiful fully blossomed body and Angie worshipped the size and heft of Marco's cock and Hekapoo's hips.

Soon Marco forced the two women onto the ground, onto the blood and mud of their enemies that they had vanquished. They were like wild beasts fucking over a victory. He positioned them so that Angie was astride Hekapoo, their precious flowers rubbing against each other. He just had to rub between them and they excitedly began to shiver and gibber jabber at him in excitement. Telling him to put it in already so that they could start! He gripped his mothers hips and forced her down until Angie;s lips were pressed against Hekapoo's. Their eyes closed in anticipation waiting to see who he would pick first. Marco was always a mama's boy and stuck it right into Angie. She gasped and groaned and began to thrust back against him. She counted the thrusts, one two three, one two three, one two three. And then he pulled out and she pouted in annoyance. Only to smile when she saw how big Hekapoo's grin had gotten and how blissfully happy she appeared. All thanks to the mastery of Marco's massive cock.

Their tits slapped against each other and they had to grip ahold or else risk getting thrown off. Hekapoo gasped and groaned and growled in joy. This was truly living. This was truly life! She had no idea that sex could be this good! She had never fucked on the graves of her enemies before!

Angie and Hekapoo were soon panting messes as Marco teased his cock in between their pussies, playing with one and then the other, making them feel every inch and ridge and bump. Feel and appreciate and know that it was all exclusively for them.

He exploded in-between them, making them absolutely drenched in semen. They resembled a marshmallow sandwich with Angie and Hekapoo as the bread.

* * *

Later same day

* * *

Angie hugged a hold of Marco as he drove on Nachos to their knew home. They of course had to leave. They couldn't stay there. The dragon cycle excited and frightened her. She gripped her sons massive torso all the tighter, the blood was still wet and dribbled down the two of them. They could not wait to see Hekapoo again and restart their love making.

* * *

Later

* * *

A portal opened up before the sitting family of seven. They all looked at each in other in confusion until Star Butterfly, Janna, Jackie, and the green headed Kelly stepped through, weapons raised and a war scream on their lips. They all paused upon seeing a very naked Marco, Hekapoo and Angie all having a quiet calm breakfast with their toddlers.

"How long has it been this time?" Marco inquired. Star could just look on in surprise before finally stuttering out an answer.  
"Twenty two minutes. Is that you Mrs Diaz?"  
"Please Star. Call me Angie. No one has called me Mrs Diaz in forever." She laughed she looked at the four girls, two aliens and two human before she turned to Hekapoo and they did their strange little mom/lover/lady talk. They finally nodded in agreement. Marco could never have too many whores after all. And Angie wanted some more grandbabies. Babies were officially the greatest thing ever.

She raised her eyebrows and Hekapoo acted quickly. Moving at super sonic speeds she rapidly caused a portal to open up beneath the four girls and they all fell down into it. Screaming in shock. Marco looked at his mother in confusion, she merely waved his concern off.  
"Don't worry baby. Me and Hpoo are just making you a little gift or four."

Kelly opened her eyes, she was strapped up in a dungeon. She looked around in fear, wildly. Desperately. She was naked, her young body was strapped to some sort of contraption, but she was able to move a little. She went forward only to geel something pushing at her pussy lips. She looked down and saw a massive dildo pressed up against her.  
"That is half his size." Hekapoo said stepping out of the shadows in front of the wide eyed and confused young woman.  
"And you are going to slowly grow adjusted to him. But just know that Angie and I are the alpha's of this group. Got it slut." Hekapoo said authoritatively. The girl shook her head.

"W-What is happening? Why are you doing this?" Hekapoo stepped entirely out of the shadows, revealing the sexy lingerie that she had been wearing the the four foot bull whip that she was carrying. She snapped it towards the girls unprotected belly.  
"You're full of fire. He will like that. And I will like breaking that out of you. Don't worry I have all the time in the world." Kelly gulped. She sort of wished that she hadn't broken up with her boyfriend, or agreed to this crazy mission to save the earth boy.

Marco looked at the sun. Hekapoo had been gone for around ten minutes and he was starting to get worried. Angie was attempting to relax him with a half hearted hand job. She was more focused on feeding her baby. He didn't blame her, family first after all. He then heard a portal open and looked on in surprise as Hekapoo stepped out with a smile, trailing behind her were four full grown women with some of the biggest racks and asses he had ever seen. Nothing compared to Hekapoo's and his moms of course but still impressive. He then realized that he recognized them. Jackie might have lost her necklace, Star her wand, Janna her hat and Kelly her glasses...but it was still them.

They saw him and instantly perked up before screeching and running to him. Tackling him to the ground. Their naked breasts pressing into him, as if he were drowning in a sea of tits and asses being shoved aggressively into his hands and their pussies rubbing up and down against his legs. Already sopping wet just by the sight of him.

"Holy shit. What did you do to them?" He said in amazement. Star leaned forward hesitantly before kissing him hard on the lips. Her tongue slipping into his mouth and swirling around. She then pulled back, her tongue still holding his.  
"She just showed us how amazing you really are lover." Star said breathless in anticipation. Marco looked at Angie and Hekapoo who grinned encouragingly down at him.

"Well what are you waiting for kiddo? Go break in your new toys!" Angie encouraged her son. Marco grinned before standing up and kissing her on the forehead.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"I told you. It's Angie Darling." She said as he nodded and walked into the cave with the four giggling concubines. Hekapoo and Angie exchanged proud looks as the cries of joy and pleasure echoed out of the cave.  
"We raised him well didn't we?" Angie reflected as she leaned back against her lovers large pillowy tits.

A fiery portal opened up over Marco's bed and then a small army of people fell through. Marco first where he caught his pregnant mother, his pregnant Hekapoo, his pregnant Star, Kelly, Janna, and Jackie. And then the first of his children. Each pregnant girl each had at least two babies in their arms. His bed creaked with all of the weight upon it before snapping falling to the floor. Marco looked at the clock and whistled. Only twenty five minutes had gone by since he first fucked his mother. And it felt like they had already lived through a dozen life times.

And it showed. They had maybe sixty kids among the entire group of them, and that was not counting the ones in their bellies. But Angie had decided that it was about time that the other grandparents meet their grandchildren and that maybe some of the kids should attend a normal school. And if they matriarch said something then it was law. So that meant that they were returning to Earth.

Marco grinned at his oldest set of daughters.  
"Do you want to take your younger siblings to their bedroom?" He asked they all nodded, the oldest maybe around twelve, they all grabbed hands or babies and rapidly ran down the hall to Star's bedroom where they had all decided it would be best if they stayed. Star, Kelly, Jackie and Janna ran downstairs to prepare a meal for the children and their pregnant lovers. Marco helped Hekapoo stand up. She counted off on her fingers before smiling.

"You know I might just talk to STar's mother. If you think fucking six women is great try seven. Plus seven is a lucky number." She said before she opened a portal and waddled away. Marco wrapped his arms around his mother. She still stubbornly wore her sexy little leopard print clothes.

"We did good didn't we?" He asked his mother. She smiled and nodded. She was certainly lucky. A loving son/lover/husband who had over fifty grand babies for her to dote on, some of which were her own children which made her even happier, and he had a small group of loyal and loving concubines to follow his ever order!

Yes life was certainly good.

 **So read and review and tell me what you think. Probably just a one shot. Just like all my other one shots. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will hopefully just be a quickie, please read and review, not just for this one but for all of my stories, that encourages me to keep on doing more. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side, this is a Marco/Angie/Heckapoo story, sorry if that is not up anyones alley. Don't like don't read I suppose. Onto the story.**

 **PS Sort of connected with Angie loving but this is pretty much completely unrelated besides the three of them all being lovers, take from it what you will. Also posted in the same story because I didn't really feel like making a separate document for it. Just a fun idea. I mean adult Marco with Hekapoo's powers would be lit.**

Angie Diaz, the now immortal lover to the great Heckapoo and her own son Marco Diaz swung her lovely extra large teenage sized hips down the hallway of their castle, humming a little tune. They didn't have servants so she had no fear of anyone besides her lovers seeing her nudity. And it was not like this would be the first time that they all just wandered around their home naked. It was almost a tradition with them.

She stopped and paused looking down a hallway with curiosity. She had been looking for the two of them for around twenty minutes now. She had woken up to an empty bedroom, which meant that her lovers were awake. She had checked their kitchen, their reading rooms, she had checked everywhere that you would typically look for someone. So now she was looking in a little bit of an unconventional place, their sex chambers, large open rooms where they had all of their loving and crazier sex things that might just break the room and the surrounding area.

She was really surprised that she hadn't checked this place out first, especially since...welll...they sort of liked to use these rooms the most, just about every single day, more often then not multiple times a day. So she should have checked it out first.

And she was clearly rewarded. At the end of the hall was an open doorway with some light spilling out of it. And the smell of sex reached her, there was a pile of white rags sitting by the outside and heat was billowing down the hallway, which clearly meant that they must be doing something intense. She followed the heat and sniffed the air. The smell of fresh cum, both male and female filled the entire hallway. She found it intoxicating and licked her lips in anticipation, sure she might look like a very developed teenager, but she was a full grown woman with needs, equal needs, naughty filthy needs that needed a strong boys hand and cock to fix.

And her son Marco was the perfect man to fix it, especially since he had the body of a perfect full grown man, so it was only a little strange!

She got to the end of the hallway and paused in confusion. Laying on the ground was her beloved big hipped lover Hekapoo, the demoness was laying in what appeared to be a puddle of white sticky goo. She looked up at Angie and groaned some words out, holding out a hand as if she was desperately asking for help.  
"Hpoo? What is it? What happened? Are you okay?" Hekapoo gazed at her with wide eyes and gargled, some more of the sticky white glue like substance fell out of her mouth. She wasn't just covered in it, it was down her throat and leaking out of her exposed cunt and asshole too.

"I might have made a mistake" She slurred out of a smiling face before blinking her eyes blearily. Some scuffling came from the other side of the door. She looked at Angie with wide frightened eyes.  
"Run." She said. "Run before your horniness defeats you." She then laid her head back and promptly fell into a deep sleep. Angie looked at her in shock and confusion before turning her attention back to the door as it swung open. Before her was a sea of erect cocks and shiny slightly oily muscles.

Marco took a step out, the fire above his head glowing softly. He picked Hekapoo up and began to carry her back to their shared bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at his mother and smiled at her before winking. He had caught her looking at his nice muscular ass. Angie blushed like a school child and looked back into the room. Standing before her was an ocean of Marco's. Some were jerking themselves off, others were breathing in the corners very tired, others were smiling at her.

"I didn't know that she could move her flame like that." Angie said as she wandered into the room in wonder. She was quickly surrounded on all sides by Marco. His cocks began to rub up against her, prompting her to take them in her hands, three per each, she began to jerk him off, the smell of Marco in the room was overwhelming, the entire room as coated with his spunk. From the ceiling to the walls and all across the floor. Just gallons of his cum splattered everywhere. She gulped and licked her lips. She then felt hands on her hips and looked down, a Marco had gotten beneath her, slowly pulling her onto his lap, where her cunt began to rub up against his cock. She groaned at his cock kissed at her cunt, his shaft rubbing her raw. She popped her mouth open and groaned in pleasure. She then gasped when her mouth was shoved full of dick meat.

Her eyes flew open and she nearly gagged, two dicks were being shoved into her throat. She tried to glare at him like a mother should but it was hard to be too mad. After all he tasted pretty good, and he had such big lovely cocks, and they made her feel so spectacular. She rolled her eyes and began to suck them both off, they did not fit entirely in her mouth, hell one didn't fit in her mouth nd throat. So she had to improvise and dribble spittle up and down both of them and try to suck and lick at them with her long extra stretchy tongue, and drool uncontrollably.

She gagged and gasped and then gasped again. Two Marco's had switched with the ones that she had been jerking off. Now she had some new ones forcing their dicks into her hands. She could hardly hold them all. And the Marco's forcing their cocks down her throat...She thought that she might just go insane. And then she had the dick shoved deeply into her pussy. She groaned around the two dicks and felt her arms become tangle in other hands and arms, prompting her and encouraging her to continue her jerking off, she had to stay focused, otherwise they might become distracted. So she redoubled her efforts, rolling her child bearing hips and sucked off with all of her might. Her eyes rolling wildly in their sockets, trying to take everything in at once as her body became overcome with the pulsing of pleasure blasting through her core and her cunt and mouth and tingling along her hands and arms.

She actually began to scream loudly, but her mouth was full. Two dicks were in her ass, somehow they had managed to maneuver, probably practicing for days so that they would stretch her without actually hurting her. That was what she appreciated. They were stretching her wonderfully and expertly, but not actually hurting her. They all loved her too much for that.

She tried to reciprocate the actions, crunching down on the cock beneath her. Trying to make him cum with all of her might. She felt her own orgasm explode around her and through her, dribbling out of her cunt as she continued to ride him. Her center felt as if it were on fire, never actually satiated with the cock that she was getting. Then the Marco beneath her began to orgasm rapidly. His cock shooting line after line of hot thick cum into her unprotected and very fertile MILF pussy. She groaned as the feeling of fullness spiraled through her. She could hardly believe that this was what her life was now. Having wild raunchy unprotected sex with her son in his most masculine of forms.

She felt her ass cheeks clap together wildly and happily against the other dicks and then felt herself get filled up with their white sticky cum. She had no idea how Hekapoo was so concerned over this! This was great! This was the greatest feeling that she had ever felt! She wished that they had given Marco the power to duplicate earlier!

She gasped in exhaustion. Panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and some of her sons cum dribbling down her chin. She then looked on in shock as more Marco's stood up and took their places. She gulped once she realized that these ones did not even look tired, if anything they looked eager. Very eager. Overly eager.

"W-Wait." She protested before more dicks were shoved into her hands and into her mouth, another cock in her asshole and one in her pussy. She pulled off of the cock in her mouth with a loud and audible pop.  
"Let me catch my breath first!" she protested before the cocks descended down on her again like a never ending wave. She gasped and groaned as she was flung upwards into the air, she spun before landing again. This time on two cocks that pierced her pussy, they must have really planned this entire thing out! She had never had two cocks in her pussy before! She gasped and screamed in pleasure as she instinctively orgasmed and then shoved another cock down her own throat! She was having so much fun!

She had no idea how much time passed. Hours, days, years. All that she knew was that she was sucking off a cock, had a few more in her hands, and was full to bursting with semen. She had never been this full before in her entire life. She felt the semen dribbling out of her asshole and staining the floor white with Marco's extra thick extra sperm filled extra large doses of cum. It was like gallons of milk spread all around the floor. She felt as if she was covered in a fine layer of frosting, thick and heavy and slightly smelly. But the heat of the room was intoxicating. All that she could do was lay back and gasp and react with twitches and shivers. The cocks all around her were doing all of the work. She felt that way at least.

But she had no way to keep up! The cocks were remorseless, they never seemed to get tired, if anything they only became more and more excited, more and more eager. And there were so many of them that she had no way to keep up. She was only one person after all, and it wasn't like she had superhuman endurance like Marco. So she gasped and endured, she sat back on her knees and opened her mouth up wide, her eyes closing in anticipation.

"Here it comes MOM!" Marco shouted in unison, their massive deep masculine grown up voices echoed through the low ceiling chamber and bounced back to her. The heat was stifling and the tidal wave of cum that washed over her was astounding. Wave after wave of cum washed over her. And when she thought it was over more spurts blasted her in the face, and got caught in her hair and across her massive boobs and into her mouth. She felt it dribble down her thighs, and across her ass whited twitched with joy.

She blinked stupidly. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now...except...maybe...sleep...

She began to fall over before she was picked up by a dozen loving and careful and strong hands. They began to carry her across the sea of arms and legs until she was placed in a bed. She turned and looked at Heckapoo. The red head blinked at her and smiled. The two women smiled and cuddled close, the cum covering them mixed and dripped down them in great big goblets of cum. Mixing with their sweat and drool and a few tears of pleasure.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Please read and review, not just this but my other stories as well, I appreciate those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review, if not this story then one of the others. Sort of connected with the others except not really, an Angie/Marco/Star chapter. If not your thing don't read. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side.**

Angie Diaz sat in her love nest. Actually the new and improved guest bedroom. The nursery was in the old living room, they had sort of run out of room. But that could be expected what with a small army of breeding dynamos and one extra large breeding stud all living under the same roof. Marco had the cock of a god and he used it unashamed to fuck all of the girls that lived with him at almost all times.

And today was something special, something just for her and she felt like she had butterflies in her tummy. She had made sure that she had washed extra well during her shower. Especially...ahem...down there...and in there...she hoped that he was still willing to do all they had never brought it up back when they were fucking in that alternate dimension that gave her the libido of an oversexed teenager and the body of the worlds most perfect and succulent MILF goddess. But he had promised her to do it and now they were going to do it. She felt as if she was loosing something by not doing it. As if a steady part of her life had been cut out because she had neglected to try it out not even once.

But now with the perfect lover who knew when to treat her nice and rough or soft and with care at the drop of a hat. She knew that she would be in excellent hands. She shifted on the heart shaped pink pillows that dotted the extra large feather bed. The silk sheets rubbed up against her skin wonderfully. She felt intoxicated by the bit of perfume that she had put under her breasts and armpits and a few droplets on her erect extra pink and adorable puffy nipples.

The door opened and she instantly leaned backwards putting a hand behind her large poofie hair and smiled widely her heart shaped lips pulling upwards. Her smile wavered when instead of her son Star Butterfly strolled in, her breasts were mature beyond her age and the rolling movement of her bare hips were very adult. She was only around eighteen but she was still a very sexually attractive young woman. And Angie felt her womanhood tremble in lust for the young girl. She wished that she had enough time to fling her down to the ground and ravish the beautiful blonde. But Marco was probably going to show up any minute and want to try her out for size.

"Oh! Hello Star! Sorry dear but I do not have enough time to play today. Marco and I are trying out something...new..."She giggled childishly and blushed deeply. She had almost said something embarrassing like butt stuff but she held back just in time. Star grinned down at the older woman saucily as if she knew all of her deepest and darkest secrets, which with the amount of times that the two of them had fucked she probably did from pillow talk alone.  
"Oh I know Mrs. D. And trust me you are going to love it, you have more then enough cushion for the pushing. But I was just coming in for a quick little 'inspection' to make sure that everything was 'up to snuff' so to speak."

Star brought her hands out from behind her back and presented Angie a large bottle of lemon scented lube. Angie grinned happily and knew exactly what she had in mind. She had wanted to try this out for the longest time but never knew if her little adorable baby boy Marco would be into this, so when it actually came up in conversation at the grown ups table one night...well of course they were going to explore it. And the other girls were extremely supportive of it.

Angie gripped her ankles and spread them out exposing her nice cute pink cunt. Star laughed happily before actually giving her a slightly condescending pat on the cunt.  
"No no no. We are having you get fucked in the ass. So there's no point in seeing your pussy. LEt's see that pucker." Angie gulped before she rolled over and gave her ample booty a nice little shake to tease the blonde princess in training. Star smiled and rubbed her hand over the large ass, it was tan and jiggly and had a couple of freckles on the left cheek.

She took the lube in hand and got her hands nice and damp. She began to rub them all along the older woman's nice beautiful backside. Making sure to rub nice and firmly, just to remind her who was here and in charge. She dug her fingernails in at times to give Angie a little yelp of pain. Angie smiled over her shoulder and then frowned a little impatiently. She wanted to get fucked! She wanted to get fucked in the ass! She had no idea what was taking the girl this long!

Finally, once Star could see her own reflection grinning saucily back at her from Angie's ass cheeks Star got to the cute little pucker right between Angie's cheeks. She poured more lube onto her long already very sticky fingers. She rubbed the tip of her pinky over the butt hole. After all this was Angie's first time. She had been so nervous that she spent almost an hour and a half in the bathroom getting ready and an hour before that just showering. She was so cute and skittish whenever she was nervous.

Star slid her pinky into Angie and relished in the shiver that swept through the older woman. She appreciated the groan that left Angie's lips as she stiffened around the finger. Her large cheeks shivered in pleasure.

Then Star began to move her lubed up finger in and out and Angie had no idea that it could feel so strange and wonderful at the same time. As if to add more to the pleasure Star removed her pinky and got both hands in on the action, she reached into Angie's anal cavity and began to knead it, and pull at it playfully. Almost yanking it a little. Trying to get it nice and open for Marco's monster cock to penetrate. It was like working out, you didn't want to just jump in there, you needed to stretch a little bit before or else you might twist something.

Star licked her lips and appreciated her reflection in Angie's butt cheeks. She smiled and checked her teeth. She looked so cute reflected back at herself. She removed her hands and sprayed some of the lube directly into Angie's now slightly larger asshole. Angie shivered in anticipation and gasped at the warmness, they must have heated the lube somehow, it felt as if she was back in the shower all over again.

"Oh whoa." Star said as she saw a little bit of cum dribbling out of Angie's cunt. "Did you really orgasm from me touching you?"  
"Just a little." Angie admitted as she pulled at one of her nipples before flipping it upwards and catching the tip in her mouth and beginning to suckle to calm herself down. Star shrugged, who was she to judge?

She stood up and played Angie's butt cheeks like a couple of bongo drums until they were bright red and shining.  
"Well then Mrs. Diaz, without further ado I present to you the monster cock to end all monster cocks. Marco Diaz!" With that Star bowed and backed away from the door to the bedroom applauding happily as Marco stepped in. His large rippling muscles were wet from oil and he smelt like a gladiator coming to collect the prize from his sex slave. Angie grinned and licked her lips in anticipation as she saw his cock bounce around in front of him, a few lipstick marks from where the other girls must have sucked him off to erectness coated his vein covered shaft.

Angie was still nervous and didn't know if she would be able to take it, sure she had fucked that big cock before, in just about every single position known to taking it up her butt? While she lay there in doggy style and her butt was presented to him? She felt flushed and shook her hair until it covered her bright red face. She panted and moaned in eagerness and nervousness.

Marco gave her firm jiggling butt a nice swat before he moved around her and squatted in front of his mother with a grin.  
"Hey. It's going to be okay." He said with a smile before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers lovingly. Angie grinned and breathed deeply, leaning deeper and deeper into the kiss. She never wanted it to end, the tender way that Marco squeezed her breast and held the back of her head. She tried to pull away and he restarted the kiss simply because he could not get enough of her. She tasted perfect, she tasted excellent. She tasted pure.

And he was going to take a little bit of that purity after he fucked his own mother in the ass.

He stood up and moved from her front to her behind, running his fingers along her spine and getting her to groan in anticipation. Star took Marco's place by the front and began to kiss the beautiful woman lovingly. She could not get enough of this woman tongue. It was so sweet tasting as if she brushed four times a day with chocolate. Star pulled away and held her face in her hands and smiled at her excitedly.  
"Just tell me when he puts it in. And Marco sweetie? Tease it please." Angie begged her big cock carrying son who positioned his swollen cock head by her back door before holding her hips. He pushed until his head was in.

She was tight, and wet, probably the tightest fit that he had ever experienced. He ground his teeth together before he held her hips and began to pull her backwards as he pumped his shaft into her allowing her to get used to his length as he made sure that he was not going too fast.

Angie gasped and made a face as if she had been punched in the put. Marco found something and pumped his cock cautiously across it. She groaned and shuddered beneath him, her tongue curling and uncurling from her mouth, her mouth dropping open and she was starting to drool. Her eyes grew wider and wider and Star was convinced that she was going to take up half of her face.

Star leaned forward with her own mouth open and slid Angie's tongue down her throat before the two muscles began to wrestle. Star reached down and began to play and pull lovingly at Angie's nipples while Marco gripped his mothers ass cheeks, one big one in each hand and pushed himself all the way to the hilt. Angie shuddered and froze with her tongue down Star's throat and Marco's cock in her ass. She stiffened and clamped down on it instinctively. It felt as if she were pooping in reverse.

She took a deep sweaty breath and then relaxed allowing Marco to begin to slowly and steadily begin pumping in and out of her. He was stretching her wonderfully, her pussy was actually reacting from all of the loving attention that she was receiving from Marco grinding into her asshole and Star peppering her face with kisses. Marco groaned and reached around her to begin playing with his mothers pussy. She could hardly stand it. She felt herself release almost instantly around his expert fingers. She just had to release a load. And another and another.

Soon Marco removed his damp and sticky fingers from his mother and licked them clean. He never once stopped his thrusting. She was being stretched wonderfully. This was the tightest hole that he had ever experienced. All he could do was hold on and continue to pump himself into her. Marco groaned as fire danced up and down his cock, he was going to cum soon and he wanted her hungry tight pink asshole to take it all.

She screamed in pleasure as Marco's cock expanded with blood and got even harder if that was even possible. She knew exactly what that meant and she wondered if she was ready for it. When he shot his first load of stringy ropey pearly colored sticky cum deep into her asshole and she felt warm and filled up with her babies baby making batter she knew that this was the right idea.

She felt her legs give out and she was only being held aloft by Marco's cock, it was so large and strong and powerful that he didn't even need to use his hands to keep her floating. He gently eased her off and down. She came off with a light 'pop' sound and cum dribbled out of her asshole and began to drown her pussy.

"Man that was nice." Marco said as he absentmindedly pumped his dick, he was still horny though. He heard Star make an embarrassed ahem sound and saw that she was now in doggy position with her ass at the ready to be serviced by his monster cock. Marco grinned he definitely had a few more rounds in him.

 **Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Hope you enjoyed remember to read and review if not this chapter then one of my other stories that would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review. Hopefully next story up soon. This is a Marco/Angie/Janna/Jackie role-play one. Enjoy.**

Marco was in the master bedroom waiting anxiously for his present. He knew that the girls had something big and fancy planned for him, he just had no idea what it would be. They liked to spice up their romantic romps every now and again with something really out of left field. Sometimes they all enjoyed it, and other times they all agreed to never talk about it again.

This was hopefully going to be one of the better ones. But the three people he was about to fuck had not told him a thing about it. So of course with Janna involved he was a little nervous.

The door creaked open and Jackie called through it.  
"Hey lover boy. Close your eyes. No peeking." He smiled and did so, whatever was going to happen he at least trusted them. Which was half the fun right?  
The door cracked open and then he heard footsteps before settling around him on the massive six person bed.  
"Okay baby! open them!"

He did so and gasped out loud at the three very sexy young women before him. His mom was dressed up as a slutty nurse, her massive tits were kept up with a white brazier and even a cute little nurses cap. It hardly even covered her ass, it stopped right at the top of her pussy. Her long shapely legs reached all the way down to the center of the earth.

Jackie had on a cop hat, a pair of handcuffs on her side, and a pair of black booty shorts and nipple stickers. They did not cover much, but she also had a badge drawn in marker on her tit. She was smiling cutely and cooly and happily at him.

Janna looked nervous, she was wearing a school girl outfit, a white shirt, a tie and a checkered skirt that rode up her ass and exposed her ass crack, her hair was in a couple of adorable ponytails that she kept on fiddling with self consciously.

Marco felt very underdressed, in just his underwear and the blanket. His massive cock instantly sprung to life and began to make a massive tent between his toned legs and tough thighs. He gulped and looked between the insanely hot girls surrounding him.  
"Roleplaying?" He gasped out. Angie smiled widely, her lipstick was bright and vibrant and was probably going to leave his dick very sticky.  
"Of course! Now young man I think that it is time for a little check up from Nurse Mama."

She said flirtatiously causing him to blush in embarrassment. Whenever she referred to herself as his mother made him very red and hot.

"Okay uh so how do we-"Marco was cut off as his mother gripped his cock through his pants and rubbed it up and down with that same eager hungry smile on her lips.

"OOOOHHHHh. Mr. Diaz I think that we need to have a little check up. When was the last time that you came for one?" She said as she gripped his zipper and began to pull it down. Marco groaned as he attempted to stay focused. It was hard to balance it all out though, she was just so incredibly sexy, he wanted to tear the clothing right off of her and have his way with her.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"Oh ah not for a while, my mom actually still schedules my doctor appointments."  
"She sounds like a great woman." Angie said with a chuckle. Jackie and Janna were in the background touching each other and giggling along. It was an incredibly sexy sight to see Marco and his mom inches away from each other and flirting. His muscle bound form rippling from the overhead lights.

"You should strip for the examination." Angie commanded and Marco eagerly complied gripping his underwear and pulling it down, his massive monster cock flopping out.  
"Oh my." Angie said with a smile and a blush creeping across her face.  
"Is it serious Ms. Nurse?" Marco asked with a quirked eyebrow. Angie giggled all the harder at his tone of voice and sultry adult like apparenace.  
"I would say so, young man I believe that you are suffering from swelling of the balls and shaft. The only known cure is for a relieve of pressure. Immediately." she finished by grabbing his massive cock in one hand and then both hands because one could hardly even fit around his cock. The other two women stood back and watched with wide grins on their faces as they voyeuristically observed Angie giving her son a hand job.

Angie grinned and began to rub her fingers up and down his massive cock, it was just so incredibly huge. It seemed to swing from side to side hypnotizing her with its size and sheer girth.

She licked her lips before she leaned forward and wrapped her lips and mouth around the head she bobbed a couple of times before pulling back and coughing. It was still too big. But on the plus side she had left a ring of lipstick around the entire head. It gave it an even angrier red color then it had before. Marco could only groan in pleasure as she continued to bob her head up and down his cock, waking it up and really causing his balls to stir in pleasure and agitation.

Angie eventually pulled back and hummed in deep thought as she continued to rub up and down his cock.  
"Is something the matter Ms. Nurse?" Marco said as he watched her measure his balls and shaft with her hand.  
"It appears that your cock is still swollen. The only solution is to add more squeezing in order to relieve the pressure. And the only way to do that is vaginally." She said as if she had actually gone to medical school. Which she had not.

Marco grinned widely, he could not wait to sample some of that good old MILFY goodness. His smile got even wider as she stood up on the bed and he could see that she wasn't wearing any panties. She was clearly ready for this. Angie readied herself by locking her knees and resting herself gently on top of his massive cock head. She took a couple of deep breaths pumping herself up for this. This was going to be epic!

She slowly slid down his cock breathing outwards with every pleasure baring inch that slid into her. She grinned and ground herself against him. She slowly and steadily continued, her hands resting on her knees and then onto the bed spread before she leaned backwards. His cock was completely sheathed inside of her, the two of them were joined at the hips.

She smiled at Marco as she began to thrust against him. Marco gripped her hips and pulled her upwards so that they were face to face, then he leaned downwards, pushed her shirt to the side and encircled one of her nipples in his mouth and began to greedily suckle at her delicious tasting nipple, she grinned and rubbed his hair. She used to do this for him back when he was just a little baby, if you told her that she would one day be having him suck on her when he was so much older and significantly more mature...well she probably wouldn't believe you.

But the pleasure that darted around her tits from his tongue as it ground over the nub made her feel even more fantastic. She smiled and began to rock on his lap, his cock was solidly inside of her, but with tiny thrusts of his hips he seemed to shove himself even deeper inside of her then she ever experienced, then she ever expected to experience.

She groaned out loud as Marco continued to rub his hands along her sides and she felt his cock begin to boil, her own heat was starting to arch through her body.  
"Oh yes! Yes aren't you a good patient! But I think that this check up could be considered a little bit irresponsible! We should probably discuss this at a later time when you are not so busy..."She groaned out loud, her lipstick was smearing and sweat was coursing down her body from the amount of effort that she was going through.

There came a shifting on the bed and Marco could see a grinning Janna squatting behind his mother with her hands resting on her shoulders. Marco smiled and pulled outwards with Angie's nipple still trapped between his teeth. She groaned out loud from the mixture of pleasure and pressure, it was when Angie's eyes were rolling back in her head that Janna made her move.

Janna gripped Angie's shoulders and pulled the nurse's uniform off of her, it was sweaty and stuck to every last inch of her. But she looked so much sexier without it on.

Angie's tits bounced with every single breath that she took as she gasped and gripped Marco's thighs between her own and felt him cream pie her. She was soon awash in her own juices that seemed to utterly cascade from her private delicate flower. She gasped and shivered as her orgasm over took her and all that she could do was sit in his lap and blink her eyes widely and in a state of total euphoria.

Marco grinned and continued to hump into his mother as more of his sperm traveled through her. She could only smile in a completely blissed out state as she felt him splash gallon after gallon of his cum deep in her belly.  
"My turn now doctor." Jackie said with a grin and gripped Angie by the hands to pull her backwards off of her sons very comfortable lap. Marco felt something cold clasp his wrist and soon found himself handcuffed to the headboard.

Jackie was standing over him with a fake night stick and was slowly stepping from one side of his torso to the other, gazing down at him with a cool confident authority.  
"Now then let's see here. We have a very naughty young criminal who just violated this poor little nurse." She tapped his chest with the nightstick thoughtfully. Marco shivered in anticipation, he had never seen this side of Jackie before, it was incredibly hot.  
"Now then what are we going to do..."She hummed out with a smile.  
"Do your absolute worst copper. I'm not afraid of you." Jackie grinned and slowly squatted down over him.

"How about this, we make the punishment fit the crime, how about you need to fuck a little slutty cop but not cum once. With a massive tool like your's and your big overflowing balls filled to the brim with sperm...I doubt that you will last all that long."

Marco gulped before grinning. "I like those odds copper. Let's see you try to get a confession out of me."

Jackie slowly slid around and wiggled her ass towards him as she steeped back down his torso to his massive cock, she touched it with the tip of the nightstick and began to teasingly prod it with the leather covered plastic. Marco groaned and arched his hips, he closed his eyes and panted, his entire face turning a dark red as his blush covered him. He heard a zipper coming undone and looked up in awe as Jackie stood over his cock with her booty shorts and thong halfway off.

She placed her hat on his dick like it was a fancy hat stand and slowly began to strip, taking off her socks and shows slowly and elegantly. Slowly toying with her breasts as she undressed and finally removed her shirt, she was soon completely uncovered in front of him, he strained against his constraints and withered in eager agony, he wanted to be inside of that tight little cunt and be fucking her until neither of them could move.

She began to lower herself onto her lovers lap, his cock found its home in her vice like pussy and she smiled as she impaled herself on his dick. It planted itself firmly in the back of her womb and he grinned as their hips ground together. She had planted herself all the way down. His balls ached but he held it in, he wanted to cum so badly but he knew that his punishment would get even worse if he did so.

All he could do was bite his lips and hold the ocean of cum back through sheer force of will, he ground their hips together and attempted to thrust only to get a firm spank with the heel of her hand.  
"Uh uh. Not until I cum first mister criminal." She said as she began to ride him slowly and thoughtfully, she liked the intimate rocking action that came with their hips. How his muscles seemed to ripple and twist beneath the palms of her hands as she gripped him to steady herself, she could hardly believe how wonderful he felt.

All he could do was lean back and let himself be used like a filthy little living dildo. Marco groaned again and again, Jackie's own groans of pleasure matched his in pitch and fury. She could hardly hold herself back and was bouncing up and down on his massive monster boner. She was on her knees practically launching herself up, it was like she had a stripped pole shoved inside of her, with the girth of a freakishly large firehose.

It was making her black out from the pleasure, the signals were bouncing through her nonstop. Lancing and launching through her tight young body, her nipples stood out erect and her breath was coming in quick eager gasps, her hair flew back, all blonde and teal colored, her eyes snapped shut and she knew that this little cop was probably not going to last much longer.

Jackie groaned and gripped his sides and began to orgasm hard and fast on him, her breath hitching. Marco arched his hips and finally thrust into her with all of his might, his cock trembled and she looked him dead in the eye with a smile.  
"So should I read you your rights first before you cum? You have the right to remain silent, anything you do to me will be reciprocated. You have the right to fuck me until I orgasm...I could go on but I'm just a little tired." She actually yawned and rolled off of him before stretching out next to Angie.

Marco gulped once he saw Janna standing over him. He was still handcuffed to the bed and she was obviously the most sadistic. He gulped as the girl dressed up as a cute school girl moved forward only to stop when they were eye to eye.

She mashed their lips together and forced her tongue down his throat, he relaxed his throat or else risked drowning on her tongue. He heard a click and felt his hands move until they were on her hips. She looked at him with wide eager eyes and a nervous giggle.  
"So tell me Mr. Principal. What is my punishment?"

"Oh God." Marco spoke out loud. Janna giggled deep in her throat before she pulled away with a blush.  
"Have I been a bad girl Mr. Principal? Should I be punished?" Marco nodded his head it was racing and floating above him, he could not even think straight anymore. She was just so sexy and he had orgasmed so many times he was probably dehydrated and going nuts.

"Yeah, you've been a bad girl Janna. I think that I get to fuck you for a while...I think that would be a good punishment." He said as he moved forward and rubbed her slit, it was so wet and tight, he could feel her squeezing his fingers. She was so incredibly strong...

He moved forward and flipped her skirt upwards before grasping her ponytails like a couple of handlebars. He shoved himself none too gently into her, the handcuff clanking and clattering about as he began to thrust wildly. She groaned and bit a pillow she was soon tearing it to shreds as Marco and Angie and Jackie watched in mute fascination as she got fucked wildly by his large machine like cock.

Marco could taste her lips on his, he could not believe how incredibly lucky he was, how any guy would kill to be in his position. He groaned and rolled his hips just as she tightened authoritatively on his cock, he knew that she was going to orgasm soon, and he had no defense against it.

They roared their climax together and Marco popped wetly and noisily out of her tight containing cunt. He fell backwards with a sigh only to see the three girls grinning and giggling at him, clearly already revitalized for their next round of fucking. He gulped before grinning, they were nowhere near done.

* * *

A few hours later the four of them fell back dripping sweat and staining the sheets forever. Marco's cum dripped out of the girls pussies and he felt as if his cock was on fire. He never got tired of this feeling of complete and utter exhaustion after he fucked them. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Angie and cuddled her close to him. He kissed the top of his mothers head as he felt Jackie snuggle up closer to him. She gripped one of his massive pectorals and rubbed her face against his chest.

Janna being well Janna, had laid across his torso and was teasing his cock with her hands in order to keep him ready for some good old fashioned love making at any given moment.

Marco smiled widely. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

 **Read and review. Not just this chapter but my other stories and chapters as well. That would be greatly appreciated Sorry if this was a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review, the next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Next story will be up soon.**

Moon Butterfly woke up and shifted to a more comfortable position. Or at least she would have if she could actually move. Her eyes shot open, they did not have the layer of make up that they normally would have. She shifted uncomfortably and then looked around her.

She was no longer in her royal suite of bedrooms, she was in a room, it looked large and sillier to the style of houses back in her home dimension. But there were subtle differences, all of the scented candles for one thing, and all of the potted plants and what looked to be half eaten cookies everywhere. She was on a large water bed and tied down by her hands and feet to the bedposts.

"W-What is happening?" She said in fear and confusion as she tried to remove the handcuffs that kept her contained, they had strange things written on them, magic spells, something that was meant to keep people contained and free from using magic. She shifted in discomfort again before the cuffs seemed to soften.

Soon it was like she was being held by warm familiar hands. By her late husbands hands. He had sadly passed away after a lengthy fight with something out in the woods. Leaving her a widowed queen, still she was a proud woman and she was able to hold onto the kingdom and run it on her own. So waking up completely at someone else mercy in a room that she did not recognize was a kick to the head.

"Where am I?" She said a little firmer and attempted to sit up. She heard something wet licking and slurping against another wet thing. She turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight. There was her daughter, Star, sitting in a chair, completely naked, her breasts quivering with every breath that she was taking, her fist on the back of another woman head. She was grinning and blushing and looking at her mother with wide eager eyes.

"Hey Mom." She said with a smile and a wink. The woman pulled away and Moon was shocked to recognize the face of Angie Diaz, a woman that she had left in charge of Star not too long ago. Both of them looked different, Star appeared older, more mature, and by the size of her breasts and butt far more developed. While Angie Diaz seemed...firmer...younger...perkier... More like a teenager, her breasts were a little larger then Star's but smaller then Star's rump. Star took more after Moon in that sense, they both had simply incredibly backsides.

"Star! What is...why is..." She had so many questions, why was Angie eating Star out? Why did they both look so different? Where was she? What was happening?

"Oh Mom...Mom...Mom...Mom..." Star said standing up and pushing Angie away gently, her cunt juices dribbled down her thighs and she walked over to her mother before wrapping her arms around Moon's head. "Silly Mom..."

"Star! I demand that you untie me and explain what is happening right this instant!" Moon said attempting to sound as in control of the situation as she could...she was handcuffed naked to a bed in a strange place.  
"Well I am obviously not going to untie you." Star said smiling down at her still very young and very sexually desirable mother. "And as for whats happening, I'm going to help you get your rocks off...and Marco's, we keep on giving him someone new to fuck but it never seems like enough."

Star smiled and kissed Moon on the forehead causing her mother to glower at her daughter, she had no right to treat her so disrespectfully! As if Moon was the child! She was a queen!

"Star I demand that you release me this instant! If you do not there will be dire consequences young lady!" Moon said with a frown and resumed her struggling with her bonds. Star smiled lovingly at her mother before patting her on the cheeks and then on the tit.  
"Mom don't freak out. I mean look at Angie! She has accepted what has happened! She even started it all! You should thank her! You should even take a note from her! Look she is so happy!" Angie grinned and gave a little wave to the tied up queen on the bed.

Moon quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, she had a sinking feeling she knew what Star was going to suggest next, but she was going to wait until her daughter finally just came straight out and said it.

"Mom you have been stressed like crazy." Star had noticed that she was starting to loose her mothers interest, and she couldn't have that! Not yet at least. "And I wanted to do something nice for you, I wanted to make sure that you had a second chance. Wouldn't Dad have wanted this?"

She had talked with River, in long uncomfortable detail, and he had insisted that if anything even remotely inconvenient happened to him she should move on almost immediately. It was honestly strange. She had not even thought of doing so though, she loved her husband dearly.

"And the best way to deal with stress is with some good old fashioned fucking!" Star said excitedly before she clapped her hands. A door opened and in walked a very sweaty and steam covered Marco Diaz. Moon's eyes widened in shocked disbelief. His cock was massive, it was covered with veins and looked more similar to a third leg then to an actual cock. She gasped and began to squirm in slight fear. Honestly how did he expect that to fit into anything?

He was also very different, he appeared older, she wondered how exactly this was happening to all of the people in this house, and if she should be concerned. Marco walked straight into the room, some steam from a shower behind him billowed outwards, it all looked very dramatic, the combination of steam and sweat across his body made him look very dramatic and shiny.

"So who should I..?" He asked the room out loud. Angie was on the floor and rubbing her belly before lovingly waving the offer away.  
"No thanks darling, after all of that cum that you blasted into me this morning and that I gargled down for lunch! I am full." She gestured to Star and Moon with a wide sexual smile. "These two though..."

Moon gasped as Star launched herself upwards and lay on top of her mother, their breasts rubbing together and their nipples rubbed and wore away at each other. Moon gasped in shock and surprise while Star merely giggled and lifted her rear end to wiggle towards Marco.

"Oh yes! We need a good fucking over here!" Marco chuckled at the sight before him. It was incredibly erotic, daughter on top of mother, Moon looking on in hocked awe as Marco approached and slowly gripped her daughters nice plump ass cheeks before sinking himself deeply into her with slow loving thrusts. Moon gasped as she saw Star's face, it was lewd, and drooling, and her eyes were wide, Star was blushing and making embarrassing little groans and moans of pleasure.

The blush covered her entire face, and dropped down to her tits.

"Star! Marco! I demand that the two of you stop that this before it gets completely-"Moon was cut off when Star kissed her passionately on the lips and Moon had to either kiss and breathe or else scream and yell and loose consciousness. Her eyes popped open when Star gripped her butt cheeks and squeezed them, reaching beneath her mother and squeezing and gripping her impressive pair of butt cheeks. Then Moon actually began to moan when Star slipped her tongue down Moon's throat, the two muscles began to wrestle and explore each others mouths, every inch and cranny.

Star began to give excited squeaks, Marco had grabbed onto her hips and began to rub his extra large cock head against her dripping wet sex, still excited by Angie's eager lickings. Marco groaned in pleasure, just rubbing his red hot cock head against her was getting him excited and horny. Angie was sitting on the chair and watching with a wide smile as she rubbed at her cunt. A wide smile across her face.

Moon attempted to shake herself out of this excited state, this was wrong! This was her daughter! She had to get control of the situation again! She had to...support Star's weight as Marco's extra long cock pierced her daughter all the way to the base. Marco gasped as Star began to tighten herself around him, biting her lip and squeezing his cock between her pussy walls. She was drooling into her mothers mouth, her cheek marks a bright glowing red, and she was pushing back against Marco's big strong abs.

Star began to shiver and shake once her orgasm hit and collapsed onto her mother, still kissing her and licking her and just making a mess all over Moons legs and face. Moon was rubbing her thighs together and was moaning expectantly, she wanted to be fucked, she needed to be fucked, she would go nuts if she didn't have Marco's massive member inside of her! Her breath hitched and her tits dug into Star's.

Star smiled sleepily down at her mother before slowly rolling off, she looked at Moon's hands and snapped her fingers causing the cuffs to come right off. Moon leaped up and ran to a slightly stunned but still very erect Marco, she launched herself into the air and wrapped herself around him. Marco grinned as his hands gripped her large bouncy ass cheeks. Star sat and admired the full moon that she was presented with.

Star lay back in the bed and absentmindedly flicked her titty as Moon held Marco's face in her hands, her elbows resting on his massive shoulders and his cock kissing the entrance to her pussy.

"Well young man what are you waiting for? Fuck me!" She demanded before she engulfed his cock with one fell swoop. Marco gasped as he entered her and Moon had to suppress a scream, his cock reached to the very back of her womb. His dick head was agitating her womb! Begging to unload all of his burning hot cum directly inside of her!

Moon panted and hugged MArco tightly, trying to hold on as he humped upwards, slapping wetly into the mature queen. She was so desirable, her small perky breasts rubbed against his chest and her ass cheeks squeezed and bumped and bounced in his large strong hands. Marco groaned and began to kiss her neck, causing her to make adorable little squeals and moans of pleasure that sounded suspiciously like Stars. Now he knew exactly where his lover got it. He groaned and humped all the harder, determined to get this beautiful MILF to cum for him, his mother and her daughter. To embrace her new place in the world.

He was happy to show her the way. Moon groaned as pleasure arced through her body. She had not felt this full of cock since her husband disappeared. It felt so good to finally get a dick back inside of her. To finally get filled to the brim with all of this burning red hot meat, it felt incredible, it felt indescribable! Her tongue began to poke out between her teeth and she bit it back inside of her mouth.

She had no idea that she had wanted a good fucking this badly. She had not thought about sex for a long time. She almost felt as if she was getting younger with every quivering thrust and poke and prod, with every last inch of cock getting shoved unceremoniously inside of her it made her feel like she was growing years younger. She should have been getting worn out by the big dick studs rough manhandling of her ass and neck and pussy, instead she felt all the more alive.

It wasn't just his cock, his fingers were rubbing and massaging her rear end and his tongue was playing with her neck, it was heavenly! She began to gasp for breath as her orgasm hit her and she made a mess across his lap and abs. He was supporting her with his massive ecock that was still spewing a few shots of his own orgasm deep into her womb depths. Moon was slowly set down next to Star where the mother and daughter cuddled and gave each other sweet kisses as this new exciting chapter of their life opened before them. They sleepily cuddled and fell asleep.

Marco wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he was already beat! Then he heard a huff from behind him. He turned to see his mother wagging her rear at him, nice and big and juicy. His cock sprang right back to attention and he licked his lips eagerly. She blew him a kiss and a wink and he rushed right over.

* * *

Hekapoo opened a doorway to her bedroom dimension, literally just a very comfy bed that was the only thing there. She sighed and shimmied out of her dress as she walked in, letting it slide past her big mature maternal hips and over her big round breasts. She sniffed when she stepped in. It smelt like sex.

"Seriously?" She deadpanned to the foursome sleeping naked and sweaty in her bed, their legs entwined and their pussies and cock covered in juices. Angie and Marco sat up, covered in lipstick kisses, Moon sleepily rubbed her eyes as she also sat up, the sheets were kicked off and they were all exposed to the now naked goddess. Star slept on with a smile on her face.

Everyone else was blushing, although they were also checking out the large cock growing between Marco's legs. Nervous boners. The best kind of boner.

 **Read and review, not just for this but for any of them. Would love to see some art work of any of these things. That would be great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review next chapter or story up soon. More reviews means more motivation to make more.**

Marco picked up the very heavy box and shifted it to his shoulder. This should be the last of the stuff that they were moving back into his house. Most of it had been Stars but there was still some of Moon's stuff mixed in with it. They both owned a lot of stuff. He was just surprised that they had been able to move it all.

Then again his childhood home had many more rooms and wings now thanks to Hekapoo and Star adding on more and more. Which meant that they were able to keep the entire family in a house that looked to be the same size as his childhood home but actually could hold over a hundred people. Really good as he had around a dozen kids running around now.

Marco hummed as he moved through the rest of the stuff that would be needed, a bunch of clothing, a few photo albums and some jewelry. He picked up the last of it took a step and screeched as he fell through a portal in the floor that promptly shut itself just as he dissapeared into it.

The boxes and bags that he was carrying fell to the ground where he had been standing not thirty seconds earlier.

Marco groaned as he tried to sit up in a massive bed in a dimmly lit room. It smelt like there were rotting corpses all over the place. He looked around and yep, there they were. All over the place. Well skeletons, that still had a bit of meat on them. Out of all of the possible places that he had expected to wake up in this was closer to the bottom of the list. Then again he had not ruled it out completely. Because his life was weird and unlucky and he had to keep on falling into these weird fetishy situations that involved him chained to a bed with what looked to be magical chains.

"Hello?" Marco called out as he attempted to struggle free of the chains that were binding him to the bed. Something giggled in the darkness and a pair of feral looking hungry eyes lit up. Marco instantly knew that he was in for some weird shit. Eclipsa, queen of darkness, Star's great great something grandmother. She had been placed in a giant crystal for crimes against humanity or something. She got better. Marco tried to stay uninvolved mostly because this woman scared the crap out of him.

And just like that it got all the weirder once she stepped into the small circle of light that surrounded Marco. She was wearing a purple and black bra that just barely kept her tits up, they didn't need to be because they were youthful and full and lovely. And she had on high leather boots that showed off her nice legs. She wasn't wearing any underwear which somehow made her curves all the more attractive and inviting. She had a small cape on that stopped right at her ass and made her look like some sort of superhero. She was walking towards him, every step causing her impressive boob and ass meat to jiggle attractively.

She was holding a whip in one hand and turning it over and over as she approached him. Giggling adorably the entire time.

"Oh. Hi Eclipsa...what is...what is this?" Marco said as he pulled against his bonds. He gasped as slowly his clothing began to dissapear scrap by scrap until his muscle bound body was exposed to the warm air. He groaned as his cock began to fill up with blood, completely on its own will. He might have been a little turned on but this was a straight up fear boner.

"Oh silly little Marco. Don't you know a magical night when it is looking you right in the face?" Eclipsa teased as she sat at the edge of the bed and drew the whip back. Marco flinched expecting something painful to lash across his chest, instead his mouth opened with a groan as it slapped playfully against his belly and left a trail of pleasure and dark looking hearts across him instead. He gazed up at her and she smiled down.

"Now I am normally all for consent and letting others have a say in things...but after what you did to Moon and my precious little Star...well let's just say that I am a little bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Marco whispered out in confusion and she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes JEalous. And Mama Eclipsa want's in." She said with a grin and leaned over to bite one of his nipples. Marco was surprised to find that instead of pain there was just more pleasure. He had no idea what sort of spell that she was using on him but whatever it was was making him bask in the treatment that should have been borderline abuse.

He looked at her as she slowly slid across the bed and sat beside him. "You men are so easy to get aroused. Just a flick of the wrist or a touch in the proper place..."Eclipsa ran her hand across his chest and began to tease his massive balls and long hard shaft. "But the true strength that comes from making love has to come from experience. So show me Marco Diaz... Show me..."

With that Eclipsa stood and sauntered over to his head where she squatted down and rubbed her cunt against his mouth. IT was shaved bare, it looked adorable. Her ass hovered over him before she gently lowered herself and sat on his face. Marco groaned as he took her pussy into his mouth and began to tease it.

Each and every pussy was different he had found that out the hard way with all of the love making that he had been doing lately to the frankly army of woman that he had been making love to for the past few months. And that meant that you had to pleasure each and everyone in a different way. Which was half the fun, Star liked him to write her name, Angie liked it counter clockwise, and Heckapoo did not like getting oral.

So MArco was adapt at reading a womans body language and could tell when he was doing something right with his tongue and when he was doing something wrong. And the fact that Eclipsa was squeezing his head and bouncing a little bit while scratching at his chest was very arousing. The smile and little noises that she was making made him know that he was actually excelling!

Eclipsa began to huff and pant for breath as if this was some sort of work out for her. He had not expected this response, so he ran his tongue up her tunnel walls and when she began to screech and orgasm MArco knew that he had just hit the pussy jackpot. She was just so tight! Yet comfortable!

Marco began to lick and slurp but stopped when he felt a strong hand grip his cock and then slap his stomach and chest leaving red hot handprints.

"Do not drink!" Marco paused his mouth filled to the brim with her pussy juices. It tasted so delicious, he let it sit in his mouth and even gargled it a little, after all this was extremely delicious, and somehow tasted almost exactly like chocolates. He had not expected it to taste exactly like chocolate. Marco gasped as Eclipsa leaned down beside him and caught his lips with her own, her long tongue which felt like a lizards slid into his mouth and began to play with his own tongue. His lips caught hers and he ached against his chains. He wanted to just break the chains and wrap his arms around her lovely curve covered body.

He gasped and leaned forward in an attempt to restart the kiss once she pulled away. She poked him in the nose and forced him right back down leaving him desperate. His cock ached with need, need to release, need to plant his seed inside of a pussy, need to be engulfed in that chocolate tasting pussy.

She smiled and shimmied off of the bed, her tits almost spilling out of her bra. He wanted to engulf her. He wanted her pussy to just swallow him up in one massive gulp. He ground his crotch against the air in a vain attempt to get release.

"Uh Uh!" Eclipsa chided him as she stood up and regripped her whip before snapping it through the air. "Not until I get off twice young man. Now all you have to do is hold it in. And sustain my orgasm face. If you actually have it in you."

Marco nodded mutely as she stood and walked to his crotch, her own crotch dripping with pussy juices. She wiped her mouth where some of her orgasm juice before it stained. She stood up over his dick, it was almost as long as one of her legs. She hummed and looked at it one way and then another. She finally slowly slide herself down his dick. Marco gasped and had to restrain himself from slamming himself to the hilt inside of her velvet like pussy.

She smiled at the lewd look on Marco's face. Yes this was so much fun! She wanted this so badly! As did he, she could tell that much. SHe began to shimmy her hips as she slowly and tantalizingly speared herself on his meat pole. Giving her more pleasure causing her to moan and giving Marco more problems as he attempted to hold back his own orgasm. His cum was brewing in his balls and beating against his shaft, desperately wanting release in this ancient beautiful milf with the perkiest breasts that he had ever seen in the entire world!

He began to groan as she finally hit against his balls and began to bounce up and down. Her tits swaying over them, her ass grinding against his balls with each and every bounce downwards. She groaned and began to double her efforts, and then redouble them, and then triple them.

She grinned as his cock seemed to push all the way to her womb! She had not been fucked this well since she was put into a crystal! He might not be the biggest young man that she had ever fucked but he certainly was packing in the cock department. She could make do with what she had!

"Well then young man! That is...that is...one!" She shouted as her orgasm began to slide across her, she quivered as her thick thighs began to squeeze his own, her ass clenching in joy. Marco gazed at her in rapture not making a noise, not even a groan as to not disturb her, he had not expected to have so much fun being a living dildo. But it was a lot of fun. Weirdly enough. He groaned and began to thrust again as her orgasm began to wrap around his cock. He could not believe how warm she felt around his cock!

He gasped and slapped hismelf inside of her before pulling backwards until only his cock was engulfed inside of her tight pussy. Her thin hips gyrated around him and he groaned before glaring at the tease. She smiled and pulled backwards until only the head of his dick was inside of her. She then slammed down and Marco gasped as his dick almost felt crushed beneath her weight.

Eclipsa gasped and groaned before throwing herself up and down again and again. Over and over as MArco struggled to keep up, he closed his eyes counted to ten and then began to thrust back, pushing her over the edge, forcing himself to be as much of a power bottom as he could be considering the circumstances. He had to force her to cum! Just one more time! He could do it!

Eclipsa began to fall forward and rest on his massive shaking chest as he slammed himself to the hilt inside of her spasming overflowing pussy. It was a perfect seal around his cock, and now he was lubing it up and breaking said seal with his potent white hot love juice that exploded inside of her until she was dribbling everywhere.

The two lay on the bed gasping and groaning as his cock stirred inside of her. She had left claw and bite marks all across his chest, she bit into his nipple lovingly and just firmly enough to make him yelp. He glowered at her only to soften as he saw she was drifting off to sleep.

Eclipsa muttered one last thing out that caused his blood to freeze.

"I'm moving in with you." Her pussy giving one more possessive squeeze to his dick as she said it.

 **Read and review next thing up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review. Final Chapter. Maybe. Hopefully? Next thing up soon.**

Angie Diaz was humming loudly and happily at the kitchen stove. She was wearing very tight Pajama bottoms that showed off her nice perky youthful bottom, and one of Marco's old t shirts underneath her apron. Being a mother in a massive harem with dozens of kids from the steeds late night sessions was a hard job. But she enjoyed it. Especially since she had made the man of the harem.

Especialy since she had her own little bundle of joy from the entire thing. Thanks to Marco's seed being potent, and magic in other dimensions being involved, he had gotten her pregnant relatively easily and the birth was nice and painless. She loved this new life as a part of the harem!

Her daughter Junior was walking around the breakfast table in her adorable bunny PJ's and singing a little song to herself. She finally sat down and bit into her breakfast. Angie looked out the window and sighed happily. The day was shiny and her morning had just begun and she was so incredibly happy!

"Morning Mom." Marco Diaz said as he walked in. He was wearing jeans and nothing else, exposing his killer muscle bound body. Angie giggled and blushed when she saw it, he was so incredibly sexy! He gripped her shoulders, spun her around and dipped her before kissing her on the lips and sneaking his tongue in to play with hers. Now there was a morning kiss!

"EEEEWWW! Mommy and Daddy are being gross!" Junior said and stuck out her tongue. Marco straightened up flustered, unaware that his oldest daughter was in the room. He was usually careful about calling his mom 'Mom' in front of their children, it might just bring up a few questions that they couldn't answer right away, and if one of the kids slipped up in public things could get weird...still on occasion Marco accidentally let it slip that he was in a loving committed relationship with Angie.

Most of the others just laughed and waved it off, no one would believe that Angie was old enough to be his mother, after all she looked so young! Mostly thanks to the weird way time worked in Hekapoo's dimension.

The forger of the dimensional scissors herself clomped into the room with a yawn and scratched herself. She was wearing a golden nightgown beneath a red bathrobe. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Marco three quick pecks to the lips as a morning greeting. She then walked to Angie, wrapped her arms around her waist and shamelessly dipped her twice in as many minutes and kissed her hard and eagerly on the lips.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance before Angie finally pushed away with a giggle and a swat to Hekapoo's shoulder. They were just as loving as they were to Marco. After all they had spent years together within the span of only a few minutes. They had grown close.

"I certainly feel pampered today." Angie said as she continued to cook some more eggs.  
"Why? Because I brushed?" Hekapoo said as she sat down and rubbed Junior's head, her own children were still asleep, and she had plenty of others to help look after, luckily most were late risers.  
"No because...wait what?" Marco said surprised, if anyone thought that the member of the magical high commission was dignified then they might just want to try and live with her for a while. Hekapoo was a wild animal half of the time.

"Don't worry about it." She teased before taking a bite of some toast that Angie had prepared. The beaming mother set some more plates as the rest of the honestly massive household began to wake up. Along with Marco, Angie and Hekapoo there was also Star and Moon Butterfly, Kelly, Janna and Jackie along with their honestly massive number of children that they had accumulated due to time travel, dimension hopping and just fucking like mad rabbits at any given moment.

They were all very happy together. Especially since they had recently just acquired a new member of the big happy fucked up harem family. Her name was Eclipsa and she was a very distant relative of Moon and Star. She had simply wondered where they had been, and just jumped right in, her logic was that she wanted to know how good he was. And it turns out he was good enough that she wanted to stick around.

The rest of the house came downstairs to the kitchen and began eating, thanks to magic the house appeared average sized on the outside but could morph itself to fit them all, sometimes it wasn't all that comfortable and feet got stepped on...but they managed.

One way was by having the parents take date days now and again. Such as today, when Eclipsa, Janna, Star, Moon, Angie and Marco had the day off from parenting and were going to go to a private beach in a dimension that they had found entirely by accident. Hekapoo with her cloning was staying behind as was Jackie and Kelly as they needed to complete a few things.

The group were leaving after breakfast to spend a solid day there to relax in the sunlight. Also a cool thing about the beach was that it was in a fun pocket dimension Hekapoo had found which always meant they came back two minutes after leaving. No matter how much time might past.

Which meant that the kids would not miss them. Lucky for them. Angie and Marco gave a kiss to each of their kids before they went upstairs to get ready, the other women broke off to do their own things, such as clean up, watch the kids or help pack the van that they were going to take to the other private dimension.

Rather quickly it was time for them all to leave. There was not a lot of other stuff to do, Hekapoo opened a portal and Marco was the first one through with the majority of the stuff that they would need for the day cupped in his massive arms and hands. He could easily move everything by himself. Moon, Star, Angie, Janna, Eclipsa were right after him.

They stepped into the new dimension, the beach was completely deserted, lucky for them. The waves beat at the beach, there were a few nice fancy huts that were filled with exotic fruits, fine wines and lace curtains.

"Darling be a dear and set up, us girls are going to go slip into something a little more comfortable." Eclipsa said with a grin as she stood up on her tiptoes to give Marco a kiss on the cheek, he was never really sure when that woman had joined his love making harem, but he certainly was glad that they all seemed to get along well. He had no idea what would have happened if someone was dissatisfied or angry with each other.

They all seemed to work things out though. He also never really felt like it was his harem as the girls fucked around with each other just as much as they fucked around with him. And on top of that they also made him do a ton of work, as if to make sure he was just as dependet on their pussies as they were on his cock.

He began to set up before he heard a giggling cohort start their way over to him and then a bunch of whispered shushing. Marco turned to look and his mouth dropped open. Standing before him in possibly the hottest outfits that he had ever seen were the five women.

Star and Janna were standing in the front with Eclipsa, Moon and Angie framing the two girls in the back. They all noticed him staring and drooling and they struck various erotic poses that made him moan in desire. The women all exchanged a glance and giggled knowingly. Especially the ones in the back, as if they had some sort of plan or bet going on.

Which knowing them the intimate way that he did that probably wasn't too far off of the mark.

"So Marco, what do you think of my bathing suit?" Star asked posing lewdly before him, leaning over and gripping her bikini top. It was a bright blue with tassels along the side, and on the actual booty part of it, there were a few stars sewn directly over the nipples and seemed to be squeezing them because Marco could see every last inch of her lovely succulent nipples. Janna had on a one piece but it was little more then a thong that reached far enough to also cup over her tits, it was a dark red like a fire, she still wore her hat but her long hair fell down and over her curves. Her skin seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

"That's enough teasing girls. Let's relax." Moon disciplined her daughter and lover. She was wearing a baby blue swimsuit that seemed to be three massive strips that wrapped around her tits, her ass and her midriff, he couldn't even tell if it would cover her pussy, her long hair was in a braid that fell alluringly over the curve of her breast and seemed to hang there like an arm beckoning him all the closer. Eclipsa's swimsuit seemed decidedly open suit that consisted of purple spiderwebs crisscrossing her body, her bottoms looked more like a thong made out of dental floss, and the only thing that resembled actually clothing was what appeared to be pasted on over her nipples.

Angie had a red light towel wrapped around her large feminine hips and a bright orange and red and pink swimsuit top that cupped her breasts, but since they were so perky they did not actually need to have any straps to keep them up. Marco gulped deeply, dear god did these women look sexy! He felt his cock stir in his pants and readjusted himself the first chance that he got.

"I want to go swimming! Marco come swimming with me!" Janna demanded and grabbed his hand before pulling him into the oncoming surf. Eclipsa gave the girl a wink that Janna gave right back, Marco of course noticed it and he wondered just what exactly they were planning. Star rapidly ran into the water to join them, the older women lay out on their towels and waved and watched the three younger people run and swim in the water.

Marco continoulsy found himself caught between the two of them, they would move and shake and shimmy and gyrate against him. Rubbing their large heavenly breasts against his back and chest, Star seemed to be tripping all over herself, practically falling into his arms at any and all moments. Janna was rubbing against him every few moments. Her hands wrapped around his abs and touching his biceps and pectorals.

He gulped and tried to tell himself that the heat from running around in the water was what was causing him so much excitement. They normally avoided fucking on their family vacations, you never knew when you might land in a certain dimension and loose all track of time and return to their home dimension with another kid. It wasn't their fault that they were so fertile and so horny, it just sort of happened.

Marco gasped as he felt someone pinch his butt and twirled to see Janna sticking her tongue out playfully at him. He merely smirked in response. The girl was insataible.

They eventually walked out of the water holding hands and shaking the salt water out of their hair. They dried off and sat down to relax in the sunlight. Marco leaned back and smiled to himself closing his eyes. Now this was peaceful.

"Oh MArco." Someone practically sung from beside him. He cracked open an eye and turned to see that Janna and Eclipsa were laid out on a couple of towels, their asses facing him and their bra tops off. They smiled over their shoulders at him. Eclipsa with that hint of hunger and desire that was always in her smile and Janna with a confident smirk.

"We don't want to burn now dear. Could you do us the favor?" She held up a bottle of suntan oil. Marco smiled in response and moved to pick it up. He squirted some on Eclipsa's back and then on Janna's before lubing up his own hands. He touched their skin and took a deep breath. The oil smelt amazing, and so did they, they just had a natural feminine smell to them. He rubbed over their smooth unblemished skin and felt their lovely shoulders. He tried to focus but the sun was so hot and their bodies felt so good beneath his hands that he could hardly stand it. He wanted to tear his shorts off and fling them away so that his raging rock hard manhood could slide into their moist pussy depths.

He shook it off and returned to moving up and down the curve of Eclipsa's back, she had a couple of adorable dimples right above her butt cheeks, which were just fully exposed to him. He cleared his throat and continued to focus on her back and shoulders.

"Don't forget to get lower now!" Eclipsa chided him and moved upwards so that his slick hands slide all the way to her butt cheeks. Marco felt the strong ass beneath his hands, it was so firm with a little give like rubber. He rubbed it up and down slowly feeling every last inch and muscle beneath it.

"Hey don't leave me out!" Janna protested and flipped onto her back before grabbing one of his hands and slapping it down onto her tit. Marco gazed at her in shock and amazement before he began to rub the lotion onto her breasts. They were very pretty. Very circular, with a lot of perkiness.

"Yeah you like touching my nipples don't you Marco?" Janna teased him causing him to blush and gibber for a few seconds.

"Marco. Do you want a strawberry?" Star whispered breathlessly beside his ear. He turned to see she had one in her hands and was offering it to him.

"I would but my hands are a little full right-" Marco was cut off as Star shoved the fruit into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed before grinning sheepishly. "That was good."

"Want another?" Star said as she held up a small cup full of the bright red fruit. Marco nodded and Star slowly traced a strawberry around his lips before slipping it in. Her finger got caught for a second before she slowly removed that too, getting just a hint of her finger taste in his mouth. Marco smiled sheepishly before his eyes nearly bugged out of their skull. Star was tracing a strawberry around her lips before slipping it into his mouth, and then down between her clevage and into his mouth. He could not stop eating the strawberries and feeling her fingers, and how good the skin beneath his palms felt.

Marco gulped before standing up.  
"I got to go to the bathroom!" He announced and rapidly trotted off before they could notice the massive tent growing in his pants. He got pretty far away before he heard someone coming up behind him.  
"Are you alright honey?" Angie said to her son. She had snuck up behind him while the other women were rapidly talking about something and gesturing wildly.

Marco turned to her suspiciously, wondering if she was going to start being weird too. He tried to stand so that his large cock wasn't too visible to her. But she noticed it nevertheless. After all he was just wearing a swimsuit, and it wasn't as if she hadn't seen his cock many times before.

"Why are the others acting so weird? And why does Moon and Eclipsa keep making uncomfortable eye contact with me all day?" He said nervously as Angie slowly walked around him, her hands behind her back and over her mouth watering ass. She smiled and patted his chest lovingly.

"Oh Marco. Poor little baby son Marco. They have a bet going on which girl you will snap and fuck first. Moon was teaching Star and Eclipsa had bets on Janna. I said that you had too much self control to do something like that." She grinned cutely at her son. Marco gazed down at her, the words only half getting into his mind. The heat and the sun was getting to him. He was just so incredibly aroused at the moment.

Marco could not stand it anymore, he gazed downwards at his absolutely mouth watering mother and leaned down to catch her lips in his and ran his hands over her wide matronly hips. Her breasts rubbed against him and he absolutely lost his mind. There was a tearing of fabric as his massive cock sprung up to life and tore his swimsuit completely in half. Angie grinned to herself, she had won the bet! This cock was hers!

She gripped the massive cock that made her hand look like a toy and rubbed up and down his shaft, agitating him into fullness, making sure that every bump and vein was ready to return into the pussy that originally made it all those years ago. Angie groaned as she rubbed her thighs together eagerly.

Marco's hands went to her bikini bottoms and felt the dampness of her sex through the cloth. He did not even hesitate to tear it from her hips and expose her to the air. The two gasped and wrapped their arms around each other tighter and tighter until finally Marco could stand it no more and they fell to the sand.

He gripped his cock and slide it into his mother who gasped and flung her head back with a happy groan and little squeals of joy.

"Yes Marco! Yes my big dick monster! Fuck your mother! Fuck her senseless son!" She shouted as MArco began to rut and rub himself in and out of her clamping depths. He felt like he was fucking a pot of honey she was so damp and tight. He groaned as she spasmed on him, she had been waiting for this for a while, all day in fact. The air around them felt as hot as a sun and Marco could not contain himself.

He grabbed her ass cheeks as they lifted off the sand to meet each and every last one of his powerful thrusts. They rutted like a couple of mad wild animals eager for sex. Marco spanked her ass playfully as she bit his shoulder and drooled, her eyes rolling back into her head. She gasped and snorted like a wild horse and Marco was the stallion with the seed that she needed. His baby batter was churning eagerly in his balls waiting for her to take it all.

Her pussy walls began to clamp down on his cock all the harder. She was not going to give this cock up any time soon. Within moments the two knew that it would be over. Angie slammed herself down to his hilt with Marco helping her along by slamming himself deep within her, his cock slipping in and out, in and out, over and over as excitedly as a boy having sex for the first time but with all the knowledge of a well hung lover.

He finally thrust while pushing in and exploded deep in her depths. Angie groaned as he thrust a few more times until the two lay on the sand and allowed their orgasms to wash over them and just basked in the glow that the two felt for each other.

Angie smiled to herself as she played with her first sons hair. He was such an incredible lover, she truly was lucky. She grinned and dropped off to sleep. Marco's strong cock still depositing a few more squirts into her womb. Faithful to his mother to a fault.

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
